


Charles' First Strip-Show

by Imogene_Hemlock



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogene_Hemlock/pseuds/Imogene_Hemlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Erik suggests Charles do a private strip show. Charles is embarrassed as hell, so Erik ties him down and shows him the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles' First Strip-Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Erik/Charles fic. I hope you like it, and I'd love it if you left a comment! Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> Oh, also, Erik says there's no need for a safety word here, but that's because they aren't doing anything intense. If they _were_ doing something intense, it would definitely be important to use one (and that doesn't imply a lack of trust or anything)!

"Erik, this is ridiculous," Charles said, arms crossed and cheeks bright red.

"Not at all," he replied. "I think it's a brilliant idea," he said with a huge smile.

It was late at night, and the two of them were alone together in a large room with a fire blazing. The room was warm, the light was dim and flickering, and the two of them had had more than a few drinks. It was the perfect atmosphere for a strip show.

"Only because you suggested it." Charles rolled his eyes. "Do you think I'm a woman?"

Erik frowned. He rose from his arm chair and took three confident strides over to the other man. He looked him directly in the eyes and then roughly grabbed his crotch. Charles gasped. "No," Erik said quietly. "I do not think you're a woman." He released Charles' pants and lifted his hand under his chin, tilting his face up with the tips of his fingers. He gave him a quick kiss before scooping him up in his arms.

"What are you doing now?" Charles asked.

"Leading by example," he said as he set Charles down in the arm chair. He stepped a couple of feet away and smiled. "Watch."

As Erik began to slowly and sensually lift the black turtleneck over his body, Charles did just that. He watched as Erik revealed his muscled stomach, pulling away the fabric inch by inch until the sweater was rolled up to his chest. Charles watched as Erik paused his unraveling of the sweater to run his other hand slowly over his stomach and let it slip under the clothing still covering his chest. He started to pull the fabric again, licking his lips as his thumb grazed one nipple in the process. Finally, he lifted the sweater and pulled it over his head, off his arms, and tossed it to the side.

"See?" he said with a grin. "Women aren't the only ones who can enjoy stripping."

Charles found it hard to disagree. The sight of his friend standing shirtless after that painfully slow reveal had certainly had an effect on him. But he couldn't let Erik know that.

"I don't know, Erik. It still seems awfully girly." He tried his best to sound nonchalant.

Erik's smile did not betray his knowledge either way. "And what's wrong with girly? Can't a man be girly from time to time?" He propped his hands on his hips and struck the girliest pose he could come up with.

Charles laughed, but had to admit that even that pose looked good on him. There was just no denying the sexual charge bound up in that body. "I suppose you can, if you really must. But I'm still not going to put on any show of that sort."

Erik narrowed his eyes and the corners of his lips tilted into a more devious smile. "I bet you'd enjoy it," he said as he took one of his hands off his hip and slid it across his chest, down his stomach, down, down to his belt. "I know I certainly enjoy watching your reactions." He slipped the tips of his fingers under his waistband.

Charles clenched his hands together. "My reactions to your jokes?" he laughed as confidently as he could.

"I like those pants, Charles," was all Erik said. "They fit you perfectly. And get tight in just the right places."

He looked down at his lap and turned bright red. He had been so focused on trying to keep his facial expressions in check that he hadn't paid attention to his lower half. There was a very prominent bulge straining against his zipper. He rushed to hide it with his hands.

"This—I just—"

"Shh," Erik said, raising a finger to his lips. "That's good. Keep your hands right there, Charles." He let his finger slip into his mouth as he said the other man's name. Charles felt his breathing pick up. Erik was standing there, shirtless by the light of the fire, eyes half-lidded, sucking on one, two fingers, in and out, tongue flicking past his lips. He withdrew his fingers and trailed them down his neck and across to his nipple. He twirled those wet fingers around the hardening nub.

Charles had done as Erik had commanded; he'd left his hands over his crotch. Now they were itching to move. This time, it was as if Erik had read his mind. He gave him a silent nod while he continued playing with his nipple, circling, rolling, and pinching it. Charles gave in and let one of his hands move over the fabric of his pants.

Erik took that moment to slip his free hand under his waist band. He rocked his hips forward, just a little, before taking his hand back out to start unbuckling his belt. His other hand stayed busy on his chest.

"Couldn't you do that with your powers?" Charles asked playfully. He wanted to unnerve him a little. How could he be so comfortable with this?

"Of course I could," he replied, unfazed. "But it would be less fun." He pulled the belt through each loop slowly. "Patience, my friend."

"You know I expend all of that during the day. This is supposed to be the time for relaxation," Charles grumbled. Still, his hand was moving faster. Touching himself through layers of fabric while watching Erik was surprisingly wonderful.

"You don't like this?" he taunted. His hips were rocking steadily now, the belt was gone, and the top button of his pants was undone.

Charles licked his lips nervously. "I… didn't say that."

Erik smiled and started to dance. He somehow managed to match his movements with the sound of the crackling fire, muscles lightly flexing, his skin so soft in the light. He turned and bent over to slowly start removing his pants, giving Charles a fantastic view of his ass. Charles bit his lip. When Erik's pants fell around his ankles, Charles started to get up.

"Ah, ah," Erik taunted. Charles jolted when he felt something cold wrap around his wrists. "I thought you might get antsy." Charles looked down to see that his wrists were bound to the chair by two smooth metal bands. "And for that, you lose some privileges," he teased.

"Erik, come on," he mumbled. "Is this really necessary?"

The man stood still and furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you seriously not like this?" He eyed Charles' pants suspiciously, noting the now even more prominent jut in the fabric.

Charles cheeks bloomed into a deep blush. "Don't… don't make me say…"

Erik started to smirk. "I guess I'll just get dressed and go to bed alone since you hate it so."

"No!" Charles' face burned. He lowered his head as much as possible and said "I… I like it, alright? Please… keep going…"

"See?" Erik laughed. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He let his body start rocking again. "Certainly not as hard as some things in the room. Ah, Charles, I love that look," he almost sighed as he ran one hand over his own crotch.

Between the arousal and the blushing, Charles started to feel light-headed. "This is… rather uncomfortable, you know."

"Yes, I know," he said with a devilish grin. "I bet grinding your hips would help. Those nice pants are certainly tight enough."

"Erik, if you say one more embarrassing thing, I'm going to pass out," Charles groaned.

He just laughed. "Fine, fine, you baby. I won't say another word. Here, I'll even close my eyes for you, much as it pains me to do so."

Charles hadn't thought it possible for his friend to look more erotic. But when Erik closed his eyes, an expression of calm came over his face, and all the while his body was swaying, his sweet, almost naked body, and both his hands were down his boxers, pulling, elastic sliding down one hip until finally, _finally_ , Erik's body was free from all its clothing. His erection was throbbing, and Charles imagined it must be difficult for him not to wrap his hands around it. Erik was steadfastly sticking to his teasing routine, slowly tracing the less obvious erogenous zones of his body, extending the show. At some point Charles started grinding his hips. God it was good, but it wasn't enough.

"Erik," he said quietly. He cleared his throat.

"Yes?" the other man asked coyly, eyes still closed. His right hand gripping his hip, inches away from his dick, while his left played along the contours of his collarbone. "Did you want something?"

"Of course I do," he growled.

"What is it?"

"You _know_ what I want."

"World peace? All the books in the world? Ice cream?"

"Well… yes, but…"

"Charles, I won't know what to do if you don't tell me."

He took a deep breath. "Erik, I… I want you…" he exhaled, inhaled, and tried again. This time, with conviction, he softly said "I want you to fuck me."

Erik's eyes snapped open. "Good lord, Charles! Don't you think that would damage our friendship?"

"Erik, you bastard!" he couldn't help but laugh. Then he mumbled, "and after I tried so hard to say something sexy…"

"Oh, don't worry, you succeeded." Erik closed the distance between them at last. Charles strained against the metal binding his wrists. "Want out of those?"

"Yes," Charles breathed.

"Then you have to do something for me," Erik said wickedly.

Charles glared at him. "Honestly… fine, fine, have it your way! I'll strip for you. But you can never tell a soul!"

"Of course I wouldn't," he said. "If people heard, they'd want to see. And you," he whispered, leaning in to nip Charles' ear, "are mine." He shivered.

The metal bands clattered to the floor, and before Erik could stop him, Charles jumped to his feet and forced a rough kiss onto the other man's lips. Erik gave in for a moment and let himself enjoy the sensation of Charles sucking hungrily at his lips, licking him, biting him. He took a sharp breath when he felt Charles grab his dick and squeeze. "Hey," he stuttered.

"Yes, yes," Charles growled. "I know. Sit, damn you."

Erik obeyed, taking Charles' place in the arm chair. He watched as he pulled something out of his back pocket. "Now it's my turn."

"What?" Charles had come prepared as well. He busily tied Erik to the chair with two pieces of black cloth.

"100% cotton. Take that," he snickered as he finished off the knot with a sharp jerk.

Erik tried to control his breathing. Normally, lacking control would terrify and enrage him. But here… well, a certain nagging little flame of fear, yes, but… he strained against his bonds and felt a rush of heat when he confirmed the cloth was tight. He was completely restrained. His lover could do anything, and he would be powerless to stop him.

Charles watched him nervously. "Are you alright? I was thinking, for safety words, we could—"

"No need," Erik sighed. "I trust you."

Charles was honored to hear those words from a man who trusted so few. He felt a wave of affection for his friend and was lost for a moment, until he realized Erik was staring at him, waiting patiently. "Right," he mumbled.

He stepped back a few feet. It was easy, right? Just take the clothes off. Slowly. Erik certainly made it look easy. But Charles was flustered. How many ways could there be to take off a shirt? What was sensual about the kind of undressing Charles did every day?

Erik saw how lost his lover was, so he quietly said, "the buttons. Start with your shirt buttons."

Grateful, Charles reached up to follow his command. He fumbled at first, but was able to free them from the cloth. "That's it," Erik purred. "Nice and slow." He tried, but Charles just couldn't fathom how to do that without looking confused. He ended up awkwardly pausing several seconds between buttons. Erik laughed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Charles mumbled, blushing.

"Immensely," Erik said. "Leave the last two buttons and pull your collar down your shoulders."

It took him a second to figure out what he was asking before Charles complied. He awkwardly wriggled his shoulders free of the shirt until his collarbone and chest were exposed, the shirt straining against his arms. "Yes, that's good," Erik sighed. "Touch yourself."

"What?"

Erik rolled his eyes. "Did I stutter? Touch yourself. Do you need more detailed instructions? Here, touch your nipples," he said shamelessly.

Charles blushed furiously, but he raised his hands to his chest. He hesitated, then started to rub his nipples. Erik's lips parted and he began to breathe harder. "Ah, yes, just like that." Charles was surprised by how intense it felt, this slight and ordinary contact of his fingers on his own skin. Was this just because his lover was watching?

"Swing your hips," Erik instructed. He licked his lips.

Charles complied. Awkwardly at first, but then he started to settle into a rhythm. He decided he could give Erik a break from directing him. He let his left hand slide down his stomach and undid the button on his pants. "Yes, good," Erik sighed. He started to pull down his zipper, but stopped halfway. He took a deep breath and ran both his hands back up his body to run them through his hair, arching his back with the motion. "Ah, yes. Yes, yes, that's good. Get rid of that shirt so I can see your muscles more."

"In a hurry now?" Charles teased. He was relieved, though. He was going to run out of ideas for sensual movements soon. He rushed to undo the last two buttons and wiggled out of the shirt.

"Maybe," Erik laughed. "But you aren't done yet. Turn around."

Charles obeyed happily. Now he wouldn't have to watch Erik eyeing him so intensely. But then again, he also wouldn't get to see him straining against the chair, pushing his hips forward. He shivered.

"Bend over."

This phrase invoked so many images for Charles. How many times had he heard it from this man, in how many places, in how many ways? Quietly, softly, gently, hungrily, forcefully, demanding. In the bedroom, _bend over_ , in the shower, _bend over_ , in the kitchen, _bend over_ , even in the park one time, in a secluded spot in the shade. _Bend over, Charles._ He sighed as he leaned forward, breath catching as his pants got even tighter around his erection.

"Grab your ass," Erik commanded huskily.

Charles reached back and wrapped his hand around one cheek and squeezed. Then he got brave and gave himself a slap. "Ah," he heard Erik sigh. "Again."

He complied, but finally Charles stretched his hands all the way down to the floor, giving Erik a view of both his ass straining against his pants and his naked chest, heaving as he panted. "I can't take this anymore."

"That's okay," Erik said. "Go ahead. Pants. Off."

Charles rose and hurried to undo the zipper completely and peeled his pants off his legs. He then unceremoniously yanked down his boxers.

Erik laughed. "You almost had it. How everyone would laugh if they knew that _you_ were the one to lose composure for once."

Charles glared as he stepped closer. "You wouldn't dare."

"Of course not! I already told you, this knowledge, this scene, this side of you, is _mine_."

Charles felt his toes curl. He wanted to tease Erik the way he had teased him, now that the tables were turned. But more than that, he wanted to bend over. He rushed to untie his friend and was grateful when he didn't protest. After he was free, Erik stood and wrapped his arms around Charles. They kissed passionately and finally let their hands roam freely over each other's bodies. Charles broke the kiss and started biting Erik's neck, just the way he liked it. He growled and rubbed his exposed crotch against his lover's.

"Erik," Charles whispered in his ear. "See that table over there?"

"Yeah," Erik answered, nearly breathless.

" _Bend me over_."

That was all it took. He lifted Charles into his arms and carried him across the room. When he set his feet back down on the ground, he nudged him down until his upper body was pressed against the smooth wood, and Charles felt Erik's erection press against his ass. He drew a little stainless steel flask to his hand and Charles heard a vibrating sound. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Heating the lube," he said matter-of-factly. The intense vibration in the metal caused the liquid inside to warm quickly. Before Charles could think of a comment, he felt the oil sliding down his skin as Erik poured it over his ass. He felt his lover slide his dick slowly up and down against him. "Erik," he sighed. "Come on."

He clicked his tongue and leaned over so that his chest rested on his back. "It's going to hurt if I don't finger you first."

"Then _finger_ me," Charles groaned.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He gasped as he felt Erik slide his middle finger slowly into his ass. Erik applied more oil before adding his index finger. He worked slowly in and out, curving and stretching. Charles hummed in contentment. He felt a third finger slide in. Erik reached around and grabbed his cock with his free hand and started to move faster.

"That's—" his breath caught in his throat. "Quite enough, I think. You can…"

"What?" Erik teased, slowing his pace.

"Oh damn you. Again?"

"I'm asking the question."

"Good god. Erik… stick your dick in my ass," Charles said through gritted teeth, grateful that he was facing down so that his lover couldn't see his reddest blush yet.

"As you wish," he rumbled, and then the fingers left, and Erik rubbed his dick around the smooth, sensitive skin, and then Charles cried out as he slammed forward. Finally, he felt the fullness and friction he'd been craving as Erik thrust against him again and again, reaching around to stroke his aching cock in rhythm. Charles gripped the edge of the table to steady himself. His knees were so weak, and his body was so hot, he was melting, he was shaking, he was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, he was moaning, he was screaming, he was—

Erik clamped his other hand over his lover's mouth, stifling the sound as they both came with a final slam of his hips. Charles sighed in relief. Slowly, Erik pulled out, and Charles let himself sink to the floor, exhausted. Erik stood over him and licked the hot liquid off his fingers.

"So delicious," he whispered, and then he knelt down and swallowed Charles' pulsing dick, drinking up his come, and, unbelievably, sucking him back to life until he came again with a shock, tossing his head back in a silent moan, not wanting to drown out the sound of Erik's loud swallowing.

After he'd taken the last drop, Erik rose up and carried Charles to the couch. They sat down and he slumped into the taller man's shoulder. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, as they began to calm down, Erik smirked and asked, "Do you still think stripping was a ridiculous idea?"

Charles rolled his eyes. "Yes." He lifted his head and kissed Erik's jaw, then his lips. "It's ridiculous, and I loved it."


End file.
